Disciplining Raenef
by Mauriko
Summary: Demon Diary. When Raenef doesn't learn his lessons, Eclipses takes it upon himself to use any means to instruct him.


Title: Disciplining Raenef  
Fandom: Demon Diary  
Pairing: Eclipse/Raenef  
Author: Mauriko (a.k.a. Mikkeneko and Sailor Seraphim)  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: The "dark lord lessons" scene in vol. 1 of Demon Diary. Sort of.  
Warning: shounen ai, spanking  
  
==================================================  
  
Raenef squirmed on the edge of the seat, casting anxious glances through the tall windows to the beautiful day outside. Eclipse cast the demon lord a quelling glare, and Raenef sighed as he down in his chair. He hated his demon lord lessons. He always tried his best to memorize what Eclipse put to him, so he could become a great lord and make the older demon proud, but it was so hard!  
  
"Ummmm..." he hedged. "What was the question again?"  
  
Eclipse suppressed a tiny sigh and prepared to repeat the question, for the third time. His expression was as smooth and calm as always, but a small frown continued to knot his forehead. "Repeat back to me what each village around the foot of this mountain owes you, yearly, for sparing them from your wrath."  
  
"Um..." Raenef fidgeted, giving one last longing glance to the outside courtyard. "Owes? As in, money?"  
  
Eclipse's expression became, if it was possible, more severe. "Barter, my lord."  
  
"Oh." Raenef was lost. He didn't remember anything about this at all. "Uh... a hundred... bushels of..." Eclipse relaxed slightly, nodding slightly in encouragement. "... soap?"  
  
This time, Eclipse's sigh was not so tiny. "A hundred bushels of fruits and vegetables, my lord, two hundred of grains, a chest full of fine jewelry, and the comeliest young virgin in the village. How many times must I repeat this?"  
  
Raenef's expression clouded over abruptly. "It's so silly, Eclipse! Why should they have to give us their stuff, when we didn't do anything for them? Shouldn't we have something to give them back?"  
  
Eclipse stilled, and Raenef continued on, earnest sincerity in his voice. "I mean, they must work awfully hard to grow all that, the fruits and grains and virgins and stuff. It isn't fair to just take it away from them for no reason like that! And what if we take all their stuff one year and next year they don't have any jewelry or virgins at all? Will we have to destroy the village and kill everyone just because they've run out of virgins?"  
  
Eclipse really wished that Raenef would stop talking about virgins.  
  
He fixed Raenef with a stern glance, and the young lord gulped and sank back in his chair again.  
  
"Such sentiments are unbefitting the station of a demon lord," he said warningly. "Being a demon lord is not about being nice or fair. It is about upholding the reputation due to your rank, and terrorizing those who are beneath you!"  
  
Raenef still fidgeted and grumbled, so Eclipse decided some discipline was in order to drive the message home.  
  
Walking around the table, Eclipse loomed over his little charge, his midnight indigo eyes taking on an unnatural gleam. "I see that I shall have to take stricter measures to instruct you, Master Raenef."  
  
Wide blue eyes stared up at Eclipse in shock and the demon tutor could fell his pulse speed up and an illicit thrill running through his veins.  
  
"I will teach you to be a proper Demon Lord at all costs, Master Raenef. So please stand up. You know what the punishment will be."  
  
Now properly cowed and with an expression of caution on his face, Raenef stood, his heavy wooden chair making a harsh sound as it skidded across the tiled floor. Eclipse moved behind the junior demon lord, placing one hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Brace your hands on the table," Eclipse ordered, his tone leaving no room for argument.   
  
The blond boy scrambled to obey, laying his hands flat on the tabletop a shoulder width apart. The darker haired demon was pleased to see that Raenef had made sure to brace himself well, ready to bear his weight on his arms.  
  
"Very good," the tutor said, sliding his hand farther down against Raenef's faintly trembling back. "Now, we agreed on five swats, did we not?"  
  
"Y-yes, Eclipse..." Raenef stuttered out, hanging his head a bit. His breathing had sped up a little, and Eclipse could practically feel the tension radiating from his charge.  
  
"Then I shall begin."  
  
He moved with the speed of a striking snake, with barely a second passing between his hand leaving Raenef's back and it returning to smack against the boy's backside. Raenef's body rocked forward with the blow even as the sound echoed through the empty library.  
  
"Aah!" Raenef cried out, hanging his head lower and his hands skidding a bit on the tabletop.  
  
Eclipse just let a little smile cross his lips as his hand lingered on the taut flesh beneath his palm, then raised his hand and spanked the blond again. His poor little master... his fancy silks did nothing to absorb the blows. And as his hand descended for a third time, the older demon knew that the feel of silk rubbing against his abused bottom would feel maddening to Raenef.   
  
Now his little Master was bent completely over the table, his face buried in his forearms as he struggled to contain his soft moans and whimpers. Eclipse's pulse raced at the sight and he almost had to pry his hand away from Raenef's delectable ass. He decided to finish quickly, spanking Raenef twice quickly in succession, the two blows rocking the blond's body farther and wringing a loud cry from his lips. The punishment fully administered, Eclipse allowed himself to stroke Raenef's backside gently.   
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it, Master Raenef?" he asked.  
  
But Raenef continued to sniffle, hiding his face from view. "... but... that *hurt*, Eclipse!"  
  
His heart wrenched in his chest and Eclipse rubbed his hand soothingly over the hurts. Under the ministrations, Raenef's soft sobs slowly turned to quiet sounds of pleasure. Encouraged, Eclipse pressed himself against Raenef's back, letting his free hand sneak around to his little master's front, trailing long fingers over his chest. His right hand continued to pet the firm globes beneath his hand, silently apologizing for his harsh treatment. Raenef mewled, caught in Eclipse's embrace. He raised his blond head, his blue eyes soft and pleading.  
  
"Eclipse..."  
  
Ah, yes, that was very nice, Raenef calling out his name...  
  
"Eclipse? Hey, Eclipse?"  
  
With a start, Eclipse came out of the daydream and back to reality. Blinking the visions away, he found himself still seated properly across the desk from his demon charge, he cleared his throat slightly and tried to banish the persistent fantasy. Drifting out in the middle of a lesson, what kind of an example was he setting?  
  
"Eclipse?" Raenef was watching him, with an expectant look on his face. "Did I get that right?"  
  
Eclipse blinked, and quickly reviewed the last few minutes of conversation and Raenef's answer. If they see you bathing, yes, that was the question. And Raenef had said, something about saying with aplomb, and casting a spell, and butchering with a knife... "Yes, that is correct." Hopefully, it was.  
  
Raenef brightened. "Really? Wow. I didn't know the Demon Lord code was so big on wedgies. Well, know at least I know what to do if someone sees me in the bath."  
  
Eclipse tried to marshal himself to continue in the lesson, but the mental image of Raenef bathing, combined with the knowledge that he could, if he wished, see such a thing in action was nigh on crippling. He was just glad the old Demon Lord could not see him now.  
  
-- Owari -- 


End file.
